The Name's Christy
by InsaneChickNextDoor
Summary: My Name's Christy Grayson and I live with my Guardian Nathan, we so happen to be Nightwing and Midnight. Join me, Nathan and my friends in a wonderful journey called Life. Hello People i know it is a pretty suckie summary but the story is much better. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Ash:_ HAHA, hello

Purple: Hello guys, I have finally returned!

_Ash:_ You were being like usually *Runs Around the room*

Purple: I had a lot of exams and assignments due and anyway I'm finally on holidays, so the next chapter should be up soon.

_Ash:_ Enjoy the Chapter, Review Please

**WE DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**, only our Oc's

_**Chapter 1:** _The name's Christy

"Oi, Nathan, who was the guy that you had over last night?" A girl shouts. In the kitchen stood a thin man with tan skin and dark brown hair, he wore black sweat pants and an apron without a shirt, showing off his much toned chest.

"He was just a co-worker; we had a few beers." The man shouts back. The girl strolls into the living room followed by a small Russian blue kitten. The girl had a pale complexion and had long black hair that was in a low pony tail, she wore dark blue jeans and black top and plain black shoes.

"Just a co-worker huh." She says picking up the kitten, whose name was snowy, and sat down at the breakfast bar in the front of the man.

"Chris, he didn't stay for very long, Bruce called me and wanted to discuss some recent criminal activity." Nathan groans as he hands Chris a plate of bacon and eggs and gives snowy a bowl of cat biscuits. Nathan works for the local police station in Gotham. "He didn't seem very happy with me again, have you told Bruce something and not me."

"I haven't spoken to Bruce in a while; it might be your lack of reasonability and your horrible time management." Chris says with a mouth full of bacon.

"It sounds like Bruce doesn't want me to have a social life if I have bad time management." Nathan whines as he sits down next to Chris with his own plate of food, which was hardly any food at all.

They sat in silence while they finished their breakfast. It was early Saturday morning in the middle of spring. Outside the apartment building Chris and Nathan lived in, the city was already buzzing with life, people were off to work or heading to the mall to do some shopping.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you that Sam is coming to pick me up in a few minutes." Chris says, sliding off her chair and caring her and Snowy's plate to the sink.

"Sam Huh, more of troublemaker than you." Nathan said at loud, which was obviously was for himself than to anyone else.

"We're meeting up with a few of the other guys." Chris continued, ignoring Nathan's comment.

Chris walked out of the room leaving Nathan to finish his breakfast in peace. Snowy, whom was still sitting on the bench, raced over to Nathan who now had his head on the bench, snowy started to lick Nathan's face , as he mused over things that had happened for the past two weeks.

"You know snowy, I have always wondered why Bruce left Chris in my care, was because of pity or was trying to give Chris a home and someone who would take of care and not forget about her or is it both. Does he not remember what happened to me in the past, for such a horrible and dirty man to take care of such pure and innocent child?" Nathan questioned the Cast and knowing that the cat would not give him the answer he wanted but for him to find out himself.

"Yo! Nathan, where is Chrissie?" Came voice from the front doorway, whom than walked into the apartment like he owned and slide on to the lounge and watched as Nathan walk into the kitchen and start washing the dishes.

Sam Prince, Aka Crow, he lived just down the hall of the apartment building, he had helped Nathan and Chris move in. He had Light blond and which was usually messy; he had dark brown eyes and was a troublemaker.

"She's in her room getting ready. Where are you guys going?" Nathan asks, watching Sam from the corner of his eye.

"We're meeting Damien and Mel at the park and then we're heading to the carnival that has recently arrived." Sam answers, skipping the details about taking down a lowlife criminal who also travelled with the carnival.

"Just be careful, there have been some shooting recently in that area." Nathan informed, not bothering to ask for any details about their trip.

"Hey Sam, I'm already to go. See later Nathan and Snowy." Chris shouts as she runs out apartment with Sam close behind her.

"Hey Chrissie, is something wrong with Nathan." Sam asks as they exit the apartment building.

"He was alright before I went to get ready, why?" Chris recalled while fixing her hair.

"He was a little out of it, He didn't ask for any details." Sam answered, messaging Mel that they were on their way.

"Weird, he has thought a lot about what Bruce has talked to him about." She attempts, she looks over at Sam's messages to Mel. "You know you should just ask her out."

"Nah, she doesn't like me that way, has Nathan had another fight with Bruce."

"It wasn't a fight, well I don't think it was a fight, but Bruce constantly checks up on him for some reason and Nathan never tells me why."

"Why do you even stay with him, when you nothing about him."

"I trust Bruce's Discussion and Nathan a lot of fun to hang out with and he takes care of me."

"I guess that's all that matters, Look its Mel." Sam says running over to meet with Mel.

"Damian is meeting us at the warehouse, so let's hurry before he takes the guy out." Mel informs the two friends.

The three teens all disappear, hurrying to get to the warehouse to meet up with their fellow friend.

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

Purple: Thanks guys who reviewed, you guys confused Ash quite a lot.

Ash: Confused is an understatement, anywhere thanks you guys who reviewed and followed us

Purple: Please enjoy this chapter

WE DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

Ash: and if we did there would be a 3rd season

**********O_o **********

Chapter 2: Why?

"Why is it when I tell you that you must not go and take down a criminal without one of the members of the league, you risk your safety and the safety of the police as well and the result of your stupidity was a police officer being wounded." Batman growls, four figures that stood before him all flinched after his rant.

They had failed to arrest the man before the police had arrived. The man seemed to know that someone was going to come after him; he had about 100 odd henchmen shooting at them and the cops that had arrived, which were only 4 police cars. The man was only taken down when Batman appeared. After handing the man over to the police did the four young heroes realize how much trouble they were really in?

"We were trying to show you that we don't need the league's help or guidance." Crow says, slightly shaking as he was the centre of Batman's attention

"Obviously you need the league's guidance and you have had many chances to show us." Batman States

"I'm guessing that the 'Chances' are the ones when we are backing up the League or Young Justice." Midnight says, placing her hands on her hips.

"Midnight is right Batman; you should stop babying them and give them a proper chance." Nightwing says appearing behind the teenagers, scaring Crow and Jet.

"Why didn't you stop them, you knew that they were going to arrest that man." Batman growls, Nightwing frowns.

"They had the police back them up; I didn't want to baby them." Nightwing answers, knowing he would be leaving with few more bruises.

"How did you even find out about the arrest?" Batman questioned.

"I told them." Nightwing answers before any of the teenagers, knowing it wasn't for him to answer.

**********O_o **********

"Nathan I'm really sorry." Chris whispers as she into the apartment followed by Nathan.

"It's not your fault anywhere, nothing bad happened anywhere." Nathan says falling face first into the lounge; Chris sits on the opposite lounge watching Nathan while patting Snowy.

"Nathan, it's not fine, because of us you ended up with a gun shot wound and then have Batman take his anger out on you because of us as well. You should have kept your mouth shut."

"I have had worse in the past."

"That's not the point; you don't seem to have Bruce's trust."

"I believe I have Bruce's trust since I'm taking care of you."

"Really or is it because he pity's you, no one knows who you were before my dad befriended you."

Nathan wasn't overly shocked by what Chris said. He knew it was true. Bruce pities him, his only real friend was Richard and that was hardly friendship, it was his pity. He had lost everything in a night and now the only he has Chris and Snowy.

"All I know about you is that you love small cats, you dislike small places especially with a lot people, you're scared of being alone with people you don't know and you struggle to eat every day and you're a pedophile."

"Pedaphile!" Nathan screams.

"No that's not right, you love little children, wait…that's the same thing…Okay I'll change it to you love spending time with me." Chris says finally standing and starts walking out of the lounge room. "I'm going to have a shower, don't fall asleep on the lounge."

A few minutes later, Chris walks into the lounge room finding Nathan where she left him and was now sleeping; she picks up Snowy and drops her on Nathan's head.

"What is it Chris?" Nathan half groans, noting moving an inch.

"You fall asleep and you're dropping me off at Charlie's place tomorrow and then you have to meet up with Tim." She says picking up Snowy again and walked towards the fridge.

"Why is it that I always find out about you going to someone place at the last-minute?"

"I usually forget to tell and this time it I organised it at the last-minute, so yeah and I don't to want to go with you tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot, Chris."

"You're welcome." She says walking down to her room with a carton of chocolate milk.

**********O_o**********

Purple: Thank you for reading and hoped you liked it, chapter 3 will be up soon, if Ash ever wakes. If you have any questions Pm or review and we will answer them at some point in time.


End file.
